Oscuro Pasado
by lupita's
Summary: Una pregunta surgió... ¿Legolas, porque siempre tras guantes? El joven elfo cuenta a los integrantes de la comunidad del anillo un oscuro pasado que lo ha dejado marcado por el resto de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo pertenece al tan querido Profesor JRR Tolkien y a su increíble imaginación; solamente me he tomado la libertad de jugar con su creación.

**Letra en negrita es flahsback **

**''Entre comillas hablan''**

**Capítulo 1**

La comunidad continúo con su camino hacia el Monte del Destino, con Gandalf de guía le seguían Boromir y Gimli, después Frodo, Sam que traía consigo a Bil el pony, Merry y Pippin y al final caminaban Aragorn junto con Legolas. Todo estaría en completo silencio si no fuera por el enano y el gondoriano que no dejaban de hablar sobre los lugares en donde vivían.

Una pregunta surgio en la mente de Pippin ¿Por qué Legolas siempre traía guantes? No recordaba ver que se los hubiera quitado, al menos desde que habían estado en Rivendel. Desacelero su caminar para quedar más cercas del elfo y de Trancos.

''Legolas... ¿por qué siempre traes guantes? ''

El príncipe del Bosque Negro miro sus manos que estaban cubiertas por unos guantes de color café.

'' Es una historia muy larga ''

'' Tenemos mucho tiempo para llegar a Mordor ''

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro debido al comentario del hobbit. Aragorn puso una mano en su hombro.

'' No tienes que contestar si no quieres ''

'' No, está bien… además, creo que todos se lo han estado preguntando ''

Le dio una sonrisa al hombre quien rápidamente se la devolvió. Volvió a mirar sus manos buscando por donde comenzar, se percató que el resto de la comunidad guardo silencio, incluso Boromir y Gimli que también tenía curiosidad por saber la razón por la que traía los guantes; sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a contar…

**Legolas se dejó caer sobre la tierra frente a un ardiente fuego. Los días eran largos durante el viaje; estaban ya a tres días de valle de Rivendel y cumplir su tarea de llevar un mensaje de su padre a Lord Elrond.**

'' **¿Cansado? '' dijo un elfo a su lado de cabello rubio oscuro, ojos oscuros y una sonrisa encantadora, era Elien. **

**El viaje en sí no había sido tan malo. La noche anterior los caballos se soltaron de sus amarres y corrieron de regreso al Bosque Negro, así que les tocaba caminar el resto del viaje.**

'' **Solo un poco '' contesto antes de comer una de las Lembas que les había entregado Talhir. **

'' **Tranquilos, '' dijo Talhir, el mayor de todos y a su vez más sabio '' Ya casi llegamos…''**

'' **¡Ya casi! Aún nos quedan cientos de kilómetros por recorrer '' exclamo Belien, una elfa de cabello castaños y rizados, era la más joven de todos y al igual que sus compañeros era la primera vez que viajaban tan lejos a excepción de Talhir.**

'' **Exagerada '' dijo por lo bajo Elien.**

**Todos comenzaron a reír en ese momento, olvidando el cansancio de sus cuerpos. El rostro de Belien se puso rojo sin que pudiera evitarlo, se levantó y camino hasta adentrarse en el bosque demostrando su indignación por este hecho.**

**Las risas cesaron unos minutos después de la partida de su amiga, y todo quedo en completo silencio; el príncipe estaba tan cansado que no tenía ganas hablar así que se dedicó a terminar de cenar, mientras sus compañeros lo imitaban. Su estómago le había estado suplicando comer algo desde la última hora; en cuanto dio la primera mordida el hambre desapareció y tenía una sensación de estar satisfecho, pero eso no lo detuvo de continuar comiendo. Unos minutos después se vio por terminada la cena.**

'' **Duerman ustedes, yo are guardia '' dijo Talhir.**

**Ambos elfos asintieron. **

**Legolas se acomodó en su cobija y se tapó con ella aunque no la necesitaba pues no sentía la menor sensación de frio. Se sentía tan cansado que no tardo mucho tiempo en quedarse dormido. **

**No había pasado mucho tiempo, o al menos eso creía, cuando escucho un ruido como de un metal. Se despertó y se sentó sobre la manta, Elien también se había despertado mientras que Talhir estaba de pie frente a ellos alerta en caso de que se volviera a escuchar el ruido. El sonido se produjo de nuevo. Talhir inmediatamente pisoteo el fuego hasta apagarlo.**

'' **¿Qué ocurre? ''**

'' **Orcos… ''**

**Elien y el príncipe del Bosque Negro se miraron para después levantarse y tomar sus armas. '' Quédense aquí '' ordeno el elfo mayor internándose en el bosque.**

'' **¿A dónde vas? '' dijo preocupado Elien.**

'' **Iré a buscar a Belien, no debe estar muy lejos ''**

**El silencio de la noche hacia que la espera fuera cada vez peor, sentía como la sangre pasaba por sus venas mientras su corazón se aceleraba. No sabía si habían pasado segundos o minutos. Un grito se escuchó en medio del bosque. Era Belien. Elien trato de correr en dirección al sonido, Legolas lo tomo por el brazo al mismo tiempo que le decía '' Recuerda lo que dijo Talhir…'' en ese momento se le helo la sangre, los orcos estaban cada vez más cercas, no tardarían en llegar a ellos.**

**Elien preparo su arco y el rubio lo imito, tomo una flecha de su espalda y tenso el arco en dirección a los ruidos. Los siguientes segundos fueron torturadores para ambos, no podían hacer nada más que esperar a que llegaran. **

**Los primeros orcos aparecieron en el umbral, un segundo después caían al suelo atravesados por las flechas. El príncipe sujetaba su arco con fuerza mientras le disparaba a los orcos que se encontraban más cercas. Otro orco cayó muerto y detrás de él aparecieron otros tres más, rápidamente volvió a preparar su arco; se percató de que los estaban rodeando. Disparo aquí y allá pero los orcos seguían llegando.**

'' **¡Son demasiados! '' dijo Elien a su lado izquierdo.**

**Las monstruosas criaturas estaban a un metro de ellos, Legolas se vio obligado a cambiar su arco por sus cuchillos gemelos. Sin decir ninguna palabra entre ellos, ambos elfos se pusieron de espaldas el uno al otro. Un orco lanzo su espada contra él, el príncipe se agacho para esquivarlo mientras uno de sus cuchillos atravesaba la garganta del monstruo. **

**El grupo de orcos no parecía tener fin, cada vez que venía un grupillo de orcos en su dirección, se veía en la necesidad de retroceder en busca de tener una ventaja. Llego el punto en el que sentía que no podía quitárselos de encima. Dos orcos más cayeron al suelo. Un elfo salto de entre los arboles matando a un orco al instante, era Talhir. Los orcos seguían cayendo muertos con la llegada del elfo.**

'' **¡Legolas!... ''**

**El rubio termino de matar un orco y miro al elfo mayor, quien al captar su atención prosiguió: '' Hay que hacer un camino y salir del bosque '' **

**Al escuchar las indicaciones de Talhir, asintió con la cabeza y busco con la mirada a Elien. Se percató que se había alejado del centro y había sido rodeado por los orcos…**

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Su amigo estaba siendo rodeado por los orcos, rápidamente trato de armarse camino hasta llegar a él; Talhir al ver lo que hacía fue detrás de él, no podían separarse, no ahora. Poco a poco fueron acabando con los orcos, abriéndose camino para llegar al joven elfo.**

**Varios de los orcos habían caído cuando logro llegar hasta el elfo que luchaba con toda su energía; el príncipe decapito a una de las criaturas con ambos cuchillos, para proseguir con el más cercano. Cuando por fin lograron quitárselos de encima, comenzaron abrir un camino entre el mar de orcos para salir del bosque; solamente de esa manera tendrían más oportunidades de salir con vida. **

**Después de varios minutos lograron despejar lo suficiente para salir. Ninguno de los tres desaprovechó la oportunidad y salieron del claro, corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían para salir del bosque. Llevaban varios minutos corriendo cuando una sensación de cansancio comenzaba invadir al rubio, pensó que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían y caería al suelo siendo alcanzado por la masa de orcos que venían detrás de ellos, sacudió su cabeza alejando lo pensamientos que no le traerían nada bueno y de eso estaba seguro, no podía permitirse desconcentrarse ni un solo minuto, su vida estaba en juego.**

'' **No se detengan, sigan corriendo hasta llegar al rio '' **

**La voz del elfo mayor llego a sus oídos elficos, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás: Thalhir se había dejado de correr y tomo su espada entre las manos, dispuesto a dar su vida para que los jóvenes elfos tuvieran tiempo suficiente para poder escapar.**

'' **No, Talhir…'' grito Legolas al mismo tiempo en que se detenía.**

'' **Deben irse, es la única forma '' **

**Elien lo tomo fuertemente por el brazo y comenzó a tirar de el para alejarlo lo más posible de lo que ocurriría en un par de segundos. El príncipe corrió junto con el elfo que le sujetaba; la última vez que voltio hacia atrás Thalhir retirando su espada del primer orco que se había lanzado hacia él. Lucharía hasta dar su último aliento y su corazón dejar de latir. La escena se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, seguramente ya estaría gravemente herido o tal vez muerto.**

**El final del bosque estaba cercas y los orcos parecían estar más cercas mientras él se sentía cada vez más cansado. Pronto sus piel se vieron enredados con una cuerda que había sido lanzada desde atrás, haciéndolo caer de bruces contra el suelo. Elien se volvió rápidamente para cortar las cuerdas. Los orcos habían llegado hasta ellos. El elfo comenzó a ser uso de sus cuchillos contra los orcos dando más tiempo al rubio, esté no perdió ni un solo segundo he hizo lo posible por desatarse.**

**En cuanto sus pies estuvieron libres se puso de pie y comenzó a luchar contra las criaturas. Un grito lo hizo volverse y se encontró con un orco que había atravesado con la espada a su amigo, mato al orco que se aproximaba y trato de correr hacia Elien quien caía al suelo, pero fue en vano. Un golpe le fue dado en la cabeza, no lo suficiente para matarlo pero fue si para aturdirlo y cayera al suelo.**

**La masa de orcos fue sobre él, recibió otro golpe en la cara que lo dejo indefenso. El mismo orco que lo golpeo le amarro las manos con una cadena que le había sido dado en ese momento. Una vez más recibió otro golpe en la cabeza quedando inconsciente.**

* * *

**El agua de los orcos en su garganta lo despertó inmediatamente, girando sobre sí mismo mientras escupía la amarga bebida que quemaba su interior; los orcos rieron fuertemente. Cuando se hubo recuperado miro a su alrededor y se percató de que ya no se encontraba en el bosque, estaban en un lugar abierto; una fogata ardía muy cercas de él, justo en el centro de un circulo formado por los orcos. Sus manos aún seguían atadas con las cadenas, el otro extremo de esta era sostenida por un orco demasiado gordo en comparación con los demás, sus armas habían sido despojadas de él. **

**La mirada del rubio recorrió el campo en busca de cualquier oportunidad para salir de ahí, tal vez podría soltarse, coger un arma y tratar de llegar a Rivendel. Un segundo después desecho aquel pensamiento, sería imposible; las cadenas estaban demasiado apretadas, presionando sus manos una contra la otra, no podría soltarse y aunque lo lograra había amenos treinta orcos que se encargarían de que no escapara, además, dudaba poder llegar a Rivendel pues no sabía dónde estaba ni en qué dirección quedaba el valle. **

**Unas botas negras taparon su vista. El orco sonrió, mostrando sus asquerosos dientes putrefactos, dijo algo en su oscura lengua que no logro entender, mientras los demás orcos soltaron una sonora carcajada que lo hizo sentirse todavía más peor. El capitán subió una mano al aire y automáticamente todos callaron, el silencio que se produjo lo estremecía con cada segundo que pasaba, con toda su fuerza trataba de ocultarlo.**

'' **¿Cuál es el mensaje? '' le escupió el orco.**

'' **No sé qué hablas '' contesto con voz firme. No podía permitir que los orcos se enteraran del mensaje que debía darle personalmente a Elrond, sobre todo si se trataba de servidores del mal. Pero lo peor era que los orcos sabían sobre ellos, sabían que pasarían por aquel lugar en cualquier momento con un mensaje importante, y los estaban esperando.**

'' **Elfo estúpido, dime cual es el mensaje '' **

'' **No lo… '' Se vio interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hizo tambalearse hacia un lado. Poco a poco se volvió a incorporar, sentándose sobre sus piernas.**

'' **¡¿Cuál es el mensaje?! '' se encolerizo.**

''… ''

**El orco volvió a alzar su brazo para lanzar otro golpe, Legolas cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibirlo, pero nunca llego. El capitán de los orcos detrás de él le detuvo justo cuando recibiría el impacto, dijo algo en aquella lengua que solo ellos conocían; el orco gruño y se apartó. El capitán camino hasta el orco que sostenía la cadena y la tomo en sus manos, la llevo hasta el fuego y tiro de ella.**

**La fuerza con la que tiraba la cadena hizo que estuviera cada vez más cercas del fuego. No tardo en entender cuál era el propósito eso, el orco se había colocado al otro extremo del fuego haciendo que la cadena pasara atreves del fuego; con cada segundo que pasaba la cadena se calentaría cada vez más hasta llegar el punto en que le quemaría las manos. Se horrorizo.**

'' **¿Cuál es el mensaje? '' **

''… ''

**Al no recibir una respuesta el orco tiro un poco más de la cadena, sus manos hora se encontraban a un par de centímetros de las flamas; podía sentir el calor que emanaban y como la cadena se calentaba más rápido de lo que quisiera. El calor del metal alrededor de sus muñecas le indicaba que pronto estaría quemándolo, no sabía cuánto más podría resistirlo.**

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Al no recibir respuesta el orco tiro un poco más de la cadena, sus manos ahora se encontraban a un par de centímetros de las flamas; podía sentir el calor que emanaban y como la cadena se calentaba más rápido de lo que quisiera. El calor del metal de alrededor de sus muñecas le indicaba que pronto le estaría quemando, no sabía cuánto más podría resistirlo.**

**El príncipe del bosque con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban trataba de tener la mayor distancia posible de las flamas, pero en aquellos momentos las fuerzas del orco eran mucho mayor; cada vez que lograba conseguir separarse unos centímetros el orco volvía a jalar la cadena hacia el fuego; era una suerte que sus manos no hubieran entrado a las llamas. Temía que llegara ese momento, el solo en pensar en ello lo atemorizaba como ninguna otra forma.**

**''Te lo preguntare una última vez elfo: ¡¿Cuál es el mensaje?! ''**

**El calor que emanaban las cadenas se estaban haciendo cada vez más insoportable, estuvo tentado a decírselo, pero no, mantener su lealtad era mucho más importante que su bienestar. De ese mensaje dependía parte del destino de la Tierra Media, moriría al igual que sus compañeros de ser necesario.**

**Los segundos pasaban como si fueran horas. No había piedad en la espera de lo inevitable.**

**La sonrisa más abominable, asquerosa y putrefacta que haya visto se formó en el rostro orco, que sin esperar más de dos segundos jalo la cadena. Tan solo unos centímetros fueron necesarios para que así, llegara lo inevitable.**

**Un grito desgarrador se escuchó al instante. Una sola mirada al príncipe era suficiente para que se te partiera el corazón en pedazos; abundantes lagrimas cubrían su rostro mientras acompañaban sus facciones de dolor, al igual que sus gritos que salían de su garganta rasgándola a su paso.**

**Sin algo sabía en ese momento: era que jamás en toda su larga vida había sentido un dolor como aquel, un dolor que destruía, un dolor que mataba… La idea de morir acabar con ese sufrimiento le cruzo por la mente en ese momento, pero con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado se esfumo pues no había forma de morir, salvo que alguien se apiadara de el ¿pero quién? Estaba solo con esos malditos bastardos en algún logar del bosque. No había nadie. Nadie lo podía ayudar.**

Legolas callo en ese momento, admirando el ambiente que se había formado alrededor de la comunidad: nadie se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento, mucho menos decir algo el voz alta. Todos y cada uno de los integrantes tenían una mirada vidriosa, algunos fijaban su vista en el príncipe mientras que otras fijaban la vista en algún punto del bosque, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

''y.. ¿Qué paso? '' Pippin se atrevió preguntar, en medio de aquel silencio no necesito alzar la voz; no fue más que a penas un murmullo pero aun así todos lograron escucharlo a la perfección.

Como despertando de un sueño, Legolas miro al mediano a los ojos y sonrió tímidamente, ''paso lo que nunca pensé que pasaría'' dijo finalmente mientras miraba al montaras.

''como ya han de saber''… Una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de Aragorn mientras hablaba..'' yo me crie en Rivendel como hijo adoptivo de Elrond y bueno…'' comenzó a relatar…

**Las luces del crepúsculo resaltaban la belleza del valle de Imladris, la calma se podía apreciar en cada rincón de la 'pequeña ciudad, pero no se podía decir lo mismo a las afueras de este.**

**Un pequeño grupo, de tan solo tres integrantes caminaban entre los altos arboles del bosque mientras se quejaban por quincuagésima vez desde que iniciaron su viaje.**

**''Muchas gracias Estel, ahora tendré que dormir en el suelo'', dijo Elladan, uno de los hijos Elrond. El, junto con su hermano Elrohir bajaban de sus caballos para preparaban el área donde descansarían esa noche. Ambos hermanos eran tan parecidos que a simple vista no podrías diferenciar quien era quien; ambos tenían el mismo cabello oscuro que les llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, usaban las mismas ropas de viaje pues estas eran cómodas y livianas, perfectas para situaciones como estas.**

**''Pero si tú fuiste el de la idea'' reprocho el más joven de los hermanos: pero a diferencia de los gemelos él no era un elfo; el pertenecía a la raza de los hombres, tenía el cabello corto pero aun así se le alborotaba prácticamente todo el tiempo, tenía los ojos grises y aparentaba su misma edad de veinte años.**

**''Pero por tu culpa padre nos descubrió ''dijo Elladan mientras acomodaba unas mantas en la tierra ''y ahora tenemos que venir a recolectar hiervas''**

**''Los hubiera descubierto de todas formas'' contra ataco el menor.**

**'' ¡Quieren callarse de una buena vez!'' hablo por primera vez Elrohir ''ya ha sido suficiente por hoy''**

**''Bien...'' respondieron los otros dos al mismo tiempo pero no parecían muy convencidos.**

**''Iré a buscar madera para hacer fuego, ¡y si siguen discutiendo les juro que…!''**

**No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando se escuchó un fuerte grito de dolor y no muy lejos de ahí; los tres hermanos intercambiaron miradas y sin tener que hablar tomaron sus armas y subieron de vuelta a sus caballos.**

**Continuara…**


End file.
